


Reason to Breathe

by Aviator39



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Can anyone help Lyra?, Civil War is not relevant to this story, Clones, Conditioning, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Fury is not an asshole, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Graphic Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, It is not consenual, Loki has been redeemed, Lyra is damanged, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, More tags to be added, Narcissism, Parent/Child Incest, Phil Coulson is a Monster, Pietro is alive, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Romance, This is dark and twisted, Trauma, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Violence, with consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviator39/pseuds/Aviator39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:: I have a feeling that once you live through something like this, you become a little bit invincible ::</p><p>If only that were true. In a world of secrets, the one Phil Coulson possesses is the most valuable. A daughter not born, but made. His to love, or at least that's how it should have been. Trapped in a gilded cage with a monster, her life is a monster and her love story a tragedy. No one is safe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lyra

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright (c) 2016 by Aviator39 under the Copyright Act of 1978 which states that works written under a pseudonym are protected for 95 years after publication or 120 years from creation, whichever is shorter. 
> 
> Stealing and/or plagiarize any aspect of this story is a crime!
> 
> You have been warned. You will be reported if you violate this Copyright.
> 
> WARNING!! This warning will be repeated at the beginning of each chapter because it is necessary. 
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, child abuse, rape between father and daughter, vulgar and abusive language and other events that may be triggering or otherwise disturbing. 
> 
> Please read at your own discretion.

Psychology Fact: The largest part of what we call 'personality' is how we've opted to defend ourselves against anxiety and sadness.

* * *

 

Stark Tower was an imposing figure cutting through the sky, even in a city of skyscrapers.

She clenched the yellow parchment in her hands. Several names and addresses had been jotted down in elegant handwriting. She had memorized these things, knew faces to match each name and title. She didn't want to leave a bad impression if this turned into another dead end.

Three weeks without hearing from her father and she...she had tried everything else.

She approached the glass doors, opening the right and stepped into a hub of activity. People in suits and lab coats bustled back and forth through the lobby. She ducked and weaved her way through the masses until she reached the reception desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" One of the receptionists asked.

Lyra swallowed nervously. "I um...I am looking for Agent Coulson." Her tone left it as a question. "I was given this address as a possible location. It is urgent that I speak with him."

The receptionist paused, typing something into her computer. "Are you with the press?" She asked, not looking up.

"No."

"Are you an over-zealous fan?"

She furrowed her brow. "No."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

The receptionist nodded. "You will be searched upon arrival to the top floor." She stated and pointed to the elevator across the lobby. "The elevator will bring you right up. Do not do anything stupid."

Taking that as her cue, she walked back across the lobby to the elevator nearly jumping as the doors opened upon her arrival. The elevator was lined with faux wood paneling which she leant against once the steel doors slid closed.

She opened the wide, grey billfold that had been tucked under her arm and put the square of parchment inside, tucking the billfold back under her arm. Running her hand down her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she covered her mouth, catching her breath as she stared at the floor.

Her heart was beating uncharacteristically fast, oddly fast for a situation where she was meeting new people. There were plenty of other situations where it beat almost painfully; she would have to consult Dr. Usunagi the next time she checked in with the witchy Asian.

The minute the doors slid open, Lyra felt her stomach drop. There was a man there with a face she recognized, unruly brown hair pulled back into a sloppy bun. The metal arm shined as if freshly polished, the fading red star reminding her who this was.

"H-Hi I'm -"

He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, issuing a slight yelp as he pressed her hands up against the wall next to the elevator.

He wasn't searching her though, his hands were pulling her's from the all. He holds both of her wrists, but only for a moment before letting her go. She watched in slight amusement as he runs his hands over his face, keeping it covered as he pointed down the hallway in front of them.

"O-Okay." She muttered, sliding around them.

She looked back over her shoulder once she was a decent distance away, seeing him silently berating himself. When she goes to look forward again, she was at the end of the hallway and awash in the most enticing smells she had encountered in a long while.

Lyra stepped into a large room mostly filled with a large glass dining table, but also a view of the city. She didn't need to be introduced to these faces - she had seen each file on them while waiting in Director Fury's office. She was grateful SHIELD had survived everything - the cleaning out of Hydra agents, the Sokovia incident and the so-called Civil War. It kept her father too busy to focus on her more than often than not.

The Avengers were smiling and laughing, passing around crackling plates of steak. It was like a restaurant, but everyone was in their pajamas.

She opened her mouth to speak, but a icy smooth voice interrupted her. The air behind her was cold, but not uninviting, just startling. "Seems we have company."

All eyes turned to her, but she was focused on the one passing her. He wore a dark green tunic and loose fitting black trousers, his hair curling menacingly around a precariously sculpted face.

Loki. She couldn't mistake him with anyone else.

He looked back at her, a pitcher of what she guessed was tea in his hand and his left eye winked at her, a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh," Tony didn't stand. "You must be the one the front desk let up."

It took her a few minutes to respond. "Yes...um, I am so sorry. If I would have known -"

"Nonsense." Pepper smiled, waving her over. "Come one, tell us what you need. Are you hungry?"

"No, really." Lyra stated, taking a few steps back. "I'm fine. I can come back some other time."

"It's just lunch." Jane urged, concern in her eyes. "Come on."

Lyra didn't really know how to protest anymore, especially when there were so many people staring at her - expecting her to stay. She smoothed out the front of her navy blue dress and let out a weak chuckled when Darcy forced her down into a chair between Loki and Bucky; the metal-armed soldier seemed to shy away and that made Lyra curious.

"So, what brings you here?" Loki purred, leaning towards Lyra and winking.

Lyra flushed slightly and ducked her head. "I'm looking for my father, Agent Coulson. He went on mission and I haven't heard from him in three weeks." She paused and lowered her head further, honey gold curls creating a thick curtain between her and the others. "I'm worried."

"You know, now that I look at you," Natasha started, effectively breaking the awkward silence that had settled. "You do kind of look like Coulson."

Lyra snorted softly. "I look like my mother."  _That's why he hates me._  She said and ran a hand through her curls. "Look I appreciate your hospitality, but I really should be going." Attempting to stand, she was stopped as Bucky clamped his metal hand on her arm. She swallowed nervously, shaking slightly.

"No." Was all he said and then let her go, returning to his meal.

Lyra cocked her slightly, brow furrowed before sinking back into her seat. Loki was pouting now, angrily stabbing at his steak fajitas and a few snickers came his way, which only seemed to piss him off more.

She blinked a couple times, folding her hands in her lap. "Am I missing something?" She asked innocently.

Natasha quickly shook her head. "Nah." She chuckled. "Only one of us here is missing something." Her eyes flickered to Bucky.

"Very funny." He deadpanned and flipped her off.

"Guys, behave." Steve scolded. "We have a guest."

"Yes mom." Tony teased and took a sip of his drink. "So," He leaned a little closer - too close- to Lyra. "Tell us about yourself."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Demanding much?" She asked and gave Lyra an apologetic look.

"I apologize for him." Pepper said wearily.

Lyra shook her head, staring at the food Loki had forced onto her plate. Pietro and Wanda giggled at the look she gave him. "Um, you want me to eat?"

"Well," The Vision interjected and Tony and Pepper shared a glance. "You do know how to eat, correct?"

Lyra snatched up a fork. "Yes." She mumbled. She just hadn't expected... "This is delicious!"

"Bucky is an excellent cook." Loki chuckled and earned a glare from the Winter Soldier. "Perfect little housewife."

"Now come on." Clint sighed. "We don't need to start another fight. The fourth floor is still in repairs."

"No kidding." Bruce grumbled and pulled up a hologram. "You mean it's still trashed."

Sam shook his head as Lyra cocked her head to the right, staring at the image curiously. "It wasn't sound." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lyra paled and swallowed. "I-I said it wasn't sound." She hesitatingly pointed to the support beams and cross bars. "These were not put in right. It's a miracle they didn't break sooner."

"That may be so." Tony muttered, arms crossed over his chest. "But the burn holes were all Loki's idea."

Loki shrugged. "It was a bet. Besides," He took a sip of...was that wine - ignoring the looks from the others. "Bucky started it."

"That's awfully childish." Lyra stated, then caught herself despite Wanda's agreeing nod. Her cheeks heated at Loki chuckled. "Not funny."

"It kind of is." Pietro said and winked at her. "How did you know about the structure?"

"I'm taking an architecture class at home." She answered softly. Her father was literally going to kill her when she got home. Her body ached and her mind screamed just at the memory of the damage his fists could do.

"So, you're homeschooled?" Darcy asked. "That's pretty cool."

Lyra nodded slowly. "It's nice." She lied smoothly and smiled sweetly at the others. "Thank you for lunch."

Jane and Pepper laughed lightly. "So polite." Pepper said and paused. "If only this bunch were as sweet as you."

"Good luck with that." Sam quipped.

"My father has a tutor for me." Lyra said softly. "He's probably worried about where I am right now."

Thor cocked his head. "Your father? Are you not looking for him?"

Lyra waved a hand and licked her lips. "No, my tutor. He's kind of my...handler, I guess you could say. And do not say babysitter."

Tony clamped his mouth shut and huddled down further in his seat. "I'm sure he's fine." Was all he could say, considering he had lost his closing line with the talk of not mentioning babysitters.

Lyra shrugged, wringing her hands. "I left a note...I wasn't supposed to go out, but I got...concerned."

"What do you mean you're not supposed to go out?" Darcy asked, giving Thor a concerned glance.

"I'm not supposed to go anywhere without him.  _I'm not allowed to go anywhere._ " Lyra stated as she played with a stray curl.

"Oh." Some of the group breathed.

"Your father is a good man from what I understand." The Vision stated suddenly. "I am sure he is only looking after your welfare."

Lyra nodded in response. If only they knew how much of a monster her father really was.

"Why don't you finish your food and I can wrap something up for you to take home." Jane smiled warmly and a proud Thor pulled her a little closer.

Lyra shook her head and stood fully, smoothing out her dress. "No, it's okay. Really." She smiled softly. "Our cook will have already made something." She murmured. "But I appreciate the offer."

Pepper nodded, smiling. "Your parents did an amazing job of raising you." She paused. "You're so polite."

Before Jane could protest, the sound of the elevator ding echoed from down the hall. Everyone looked to the hallway leading into the dining room and Lyra knew those subtle clicks from the heels of very expensive shoes. Anticipation ran like anxiety, Lyra feeling every bit of it.

When she saw Jarvis, she heard a sharp intake of breath behind her but didn't pay attention to who it belonged to, she just smiled widely at Jarvis and he smiled hesitantly, steel blue eyes flickering around the room.

"Jarvis?" Tony whispered, catching Lyra's attention. She tensed as he stood and heard him walking closer to Jarvis, saw him reach out to touch Jarvis, but the man took a practiced step back; Tony's outstretched hand turned into a fist. "How..."

Jarvis furrowed his brow. "I'm sorry, sir...have we met?"

Tony seemed to crumble instantly, horror on his face but he didn't speak again, he just let Jarvis walk past him, to Lyra. "I go home and you were gone." Jarvis scolded her.

Lyra sighed under her breath, hands folded in front of her. "I know, I know." She smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry. I left a note."

He nodded, digging in his coat pocket and producing a piece of ivory stationary. "And still you were gone." He tucked it away, smiling politely at the others in the room. "Hello, I'm terribly sorry for intruding on your meal."

"It's no problem." Steve said, a note on uncertainty in his voice. "You are?" He prompted, still somewhat embarrassed for being caught in his pajamas.

Jarvis cleared his throat softly, fingers toying with the brim of the hat he held in his hands. "Edwin Jarvis, butler and private tutor to Miss Coulson." Tony looked ready to either pass out or have an anxiety attack as Pepper led him away, murmuring something soothing in his ear.

"Funny." Darcy furrowed her brow. "The computer thing is named Jarvis."

Jarvis cocked his head. "Well, personal opinion aside, it is quite a name to be had." He looked over to Lyra. "We must go at once, your father is set to arrive anytime today."

Everyone saw the way Lyra paled and trembled at the mention of her father coming home soon. They shared a glance and Lyra, ducked her head slightly and took a few calming breaths.

"Right," She murmured. "I suppose we should be on our way."

Jarvis nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate the kindness you've shown and I'm sure Lyra does as well." He said briskly. "But, we really must be going."

Lyra nodded and grabbed her billfold from the side table as they passed. "Thank you." She said earnestly and gave them a soft smile.

The others were left dumfounded as they disappeared down the hall and listened to the elevator doors close.

Once downstairs, Jarvis ticks as he opened the door for Lyra. As the leather seat sighed beneath her, she gave one final look up at the tower before Jarvis curled the car away from the curb. She folded her hands gently in her lab, body stiff with tension and she stared out the window.

Jarvis cleared his throat and she closed her eyes. "Lyra," It's so odd hearing him speak familiarly with her. "Who was that man?'

She swallowed and caught his eyes in the rear-view mirror. "Tony Stark."

He looked back to the road for a moment. "How did he know me?"

She shrugged, the lies slipping between full lips before she can feel ashamed for lying to her...what exactly would he be? "Perhaps father has mentioned you before." Her eyes flicked back to look out the window again.

Jarvis paused. "Are you certain we have not met before?"

Lyra kept her eyes on the soft droplets of rain that had begun to hit the car window. "Yes, Jarvis."  _You've met before._

* * *


	2. Illusion Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil beat Lyra and Jarvis home. It doesn't go well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This warning will be repeated at the beginning of each chapter because it is necessary.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, child abuse, rape between father and daughter, vulgar and abusive language and other events that may be triggering or otherwise disturbing.
> 
> Please read at your own discretion.

"Sacrifice. It's what we do for the people we love." - Gail Forman, If I Stay

* * *

It felt right - Jarvis holding her hand.

A simple action of him helping her out of the car makes butterflies erupt in her stomach and for a moment everything is right and sane in the world. They are a normal couple, with normal love and normal future.

But fate dealt a cruel hand in the form of Phil Coulson. Adorable agent, obsessed with Captain America - Agent Coulson who gets the job done and never leaves a man behind - is a cruel, violent man that speaks with fists, or like now, the butt of his 9mm.

"Get the fuck up!" He screamed at her, watching her slide across the floor, gasping for air and pale fingers dancing to protect her split cheek. "I said, get the fuck up!"

Reality, again. Lyra stared at her father in a way she hadn't in a long time, with utter, terrified disbelief that her own father was treating her this way. He held the gun in a shaky hand and his tie and jacket were missing, signaling he had been home for a quite awhile - no doubt hitting the bottle as well.

"I'm sorry -" She was cut of by him snarling and cowers.

He opened his mouth to speak but spotted movement from his right peripheral and he levels his gun at Jarvis, who froze in the doorway. "Don't you even think of helping her."

Jarvis froze, hands held up in surrender as he backed away, but not before casting a mournful glance Lyra's way. She was shaking and sobbing, cerulean blue eyes fixated on her father before she realized Jarvis was still there and she knew - if she let him stand there much longer - that he'll spring without her word and she shook her head fiercely.

"Go." She whispered as her father came to loom over her.

He struck her again, this time just beside her eye. Her vision blurred as she slumped to the ground, whimpering and in far too much pain to do anything except beg for her life - like she had done so many times before, where she shouldn't have to.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "Please, Daddy..."

Phil let out an animalistic growl and hauled her to her feet by her hair. The pain at her roots made her belt out a long scream of pain, her eyes darting around his face and looking for more help.

"What have I told you!" He screamed. "Coulson's don't beg."

He dropped her like a sack of potatoes and she hit the floor hard, her kneed cracking on the white marble and she whimpered again, trying to push herself up by her arms. Lyra heard the subtle click of pressure on the trigger and she whimpered.

"Please..." She mumbled; mascara and eyeliner have run down her face.

There was a muffled pop in her eyes and her eyes go impossibly wide, she stills and then begins to tremble violently.

Lyra let out a blood curdling scream at the sound of the gun shot as white hot pain shoots through her leg. Another scream, louder this time. More pain - her side, where a bullet grazed.

It was worse today, as he slammed her on top of his desk. Her hands scrambled, knocking over pens and a half empty bottle of bourbon, which only pissed her father off more. She sobbed as pain shot up her thigh, her side and she sees the gun shine dully in his hand.

"What do Coulson's not do?" He snarled. "Answer me, you dumb little bitch!"

Lyra whimpered, her survival side breaching her common sense. "Daddy, please." She let out another blood curdling scream as he dug a finger into the bullet hole in her thigh.

Her nails dig into the expensive wood, leaving small crescents that only deepen as he twisted his finger. Her skin had broken out in a sweat and it felt as though her heart may very well beat itself to death before her father can.

"What do Coulson's not do?" Phil hissed and pressed his body against hers.

Lyra swallowed convulsively, before answering meekly. "They do not beg."

"Good girl." He praised patronizingly and trailed his hand towards her inner thighs, pushing them apart. "But," He chuckled into her ear. "You still don't learn." He growled and took a hold of her hair. "You shouldn't have begged in the first place, you stupid whore!"

After a moment of tugging, she heard the stitching of her dress crackle, pop and shred away, leaving her exposed.

"No." Lyra protested softly, knowing full well it was futile.

That was all it took - her body seized when there was a loud pop, her blurry eyes settling on the gun he had raised above his head. He slowly pointed it down at her, digging it under her chin as his thighs danced between hers.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed softly and smirked a little. "I'll blast pretty boy to Hell and back just to watch you bury him like Michael."

_Michael..._

Tears rose above the tide and she covered her face, feeling the heat of his breath making the fine hairs along her throat prickle. "Coulson's don't beg, and if they do, they get punished. See if you do it again."

He tore into her. A bullet was Heaven compared to him and her lips open in a silent scream, her own nails digging into her cheeks as she dragged them down her face, barely missing her eyes.

Jarvis winced and trembled with every bang and scream that came from inside the study. Considering there was a heavy amount of both sounds...he looked like he was being struck as well. He looked up from the kitchen counter and could see Peggy peeking out form around the corner that led to the "family" room. She moved to step forward, but Jarvis shook his head.

The last thing he wanted was her in Mr. Coulson's crosshairs as well.

After several moments of silently staring at each other, Peggy and Jarvis realized the noises had stopped and all the could be heard was the subtle shift of fabric and the grind of a zipper.

"Seems like you learned your lesson." Phil muttered, adjusting himself and staring down at her pale, pathetic form. "Guess you won't beg anymore, huh?"

He snorted derisively and left the room. Lyra fell to the floor, barely managing to crawl under the desk and start to sob uncontrollably, legs curled up to her chin despite the pain coming from every edge and curve of her body.

"No crying, you stupid fuck!" Her father screamed down the hall and she stopped, trapping the sobs in her chest until it felt like bursting and biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Lyra heard a door slam and released the breath built up in her chest. It was all her fault, every bit of this. She was told to stay home and she didn't, even snuck out on Jarvis and Peggy. But to look for him, that had to count for something, right? Wrong.

She jumped as soft fingers touch the side of her face, but she can't help the full body flinch that pulls her away from the sympathetic face of Jarvis, Peggy just behind him.

"Come..." Jarvis murmured, cradling her close despite the trembling and helped her to her feet; there's too much blood to tell the source. "Let's get you up to her room."

Lyra nodded weakly and lets him help her while she stumbled and whimpered at every small jolt of pain wracks her delicate frame. It's not the worse, but it also isn't the most tame she had ever experienced in her own personal Hell.

Once they're in her room, she avoids sitting on the bed - not wanting to stain the pristine white bedding. Instead, she limped to the white toned bathroom and settled down on the cushioned bench outside her shower, the plastic crinkled under her weight and she grimaced as she slid a little because of the blood.

"Peggy," She started and said woman turned to face her. "Fetch me a clean dress please."

Peggy opened her mouth as if to speak but closed it, nodding and making her way over to the walk-in closet. Jarvis gave them both a pained look before soaking a washcloth in warm water.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been." Lyra murmured once he was close enough. "Not by far."

Something clicked inside of Jarvis and his temper flared, eyes widening. "Not bad? How can you -" He shook his head fiercely and Peggy watched from the opposite side of the room. "It was most definitely bad from my point of view."

"You could have died too." Peggy whispered, approaching with a lavender dress in her hands. "He could have shot you like he did Michael."

"Yes, and then where would that leave Peggy and I?" Lyra whispered. "No, it's better if his attention is focused on me."

"I just - I cannot..." Jarvis trailed off.

Lyra sighed and took his face in her hands. "I cannot lose you." She emphasized the last word.

Peggy pursed her lips and gave them a soft, sad smile. "Come on." She murmured softly, shaking out the dress in her hands. "Let's get you cleaned up and changed."

Lyra nodded before standing. She winced as she shrugged out of her shredded dress, letting it fall to the floor.

"Lyra, really." Peggy admonished.

She shrugged. "Does it really matter at this point, Peggy?"

Peggy shook her head and winced in time with Lyra as Jarvis assisted her clean up. "No, but it is etiquette. You're still a lady."

"I don't feel like it." Lyra murmured, holding her hand out to take the dress from Peggy. "I have no doubt that he expects me at dinner."

"Hold still." Jarvis instructed, pressing down gently on the gauze at her ribs. "He'll be sure to cut you down with words there."

She gripped his shoulder as Jarvis began to gently wind a roll of gauze around the bullet hole in her thigh, the shrapnel on the floor and soaked in blood; when had he - it didn't matter.

"I have no doubt." She murmured, staring at the thumb he used to press down on the tape. "I prefer the days he doesn't like dinner. Perhaps if he drank more..."

Jarvis took a step back as Peggy stepped in, gently easing Lyra into the dress and doing up the lacing at the back. It was lavender with lace trim. It was loose, but not loose enough that he would accuse her of being sloppy.

Lyra winced as Peggy tied the white sash and began to brush out her curls.

"He's a monster." Jarvis muttered distastefully and Peggy's head snapped up to look at the doorway, half expecting to see Mr. Coulson standing there, gun in hand.

Lyra sighed, plucking up the sterling silver hair comb aligned with three sapphires and a diamond in the crest. "Don't I know it." She reached back and pinned her curls in place with the comb.

"Please, be careful at dinner." Peggy pleaded, running a loving hand down Lyra's arm.

Lyra nodded softly. "He'll get what he deserves one day." Her jaw ticked with angry tension. "Every monster gets slain, right?"

"Right." Jarvis murmured, pulling her close. "Even a dragon can be felled by a sword." He paused, hand coming up to stroke her back. "The question is when will he be slain and by whom?"

Lyra turned her head towards the mirror and stared at her reflection, eyes darting around the bruising she wouldn't be able to hide and the faint outline of gauze on her ribs, wrapped around her thigh. "Me." She said.

* * *

Tony ran his hands over his face and sank into the plush couch in the Common Room. It had been several hours since Lyra and that man had left and he was still in a bit of shock; he couldn't shake it.

An eerie feeling and so many memories had flooded his senses, it had almost triggered a panic attack.

"This can't be happening." He breathed. "There is no possible way for him to be alive."

"Him who?" Jane asked as she entered and sat next to him.

"The butler, Jarvis." Tony waved a hand. "He died in the accident that killed my parents."

Jane paused and shrugged a little. "Well maybe -" She tried.

"He. Died." Tony seethed through clenched teeth. "I went over the papers countless times trying to find out how and why my parents died, and I saw the scene photos. I saw him, all banged up and mangled and he...he died, Wanda." He paused and sighed. "But there he was with some strange girl that we never even knew existed."

Jane was silent for a long time, still trying to wrap her own brain around what had taken place that afternoon. "You know..." She murmured. "There was something a little off about her. Did you see her eyes? They had no reflection."

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Jane shook her head and leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "Since joining SHIELD, I've gotten the chance to work wit there prototype androids and well, they...they don't reflect anything. No scenery, not even your face if you get right up in their business."

"So, you're saying that she's not human." Tony asked and gave her a disbelieving look. "That's not possible."

Jane hummed under her breath. "What about..." She paused. "What about life model decoys?"

Tony frowned. "What about them?" He question and turned towards her.

Jane ran a hand through her hair. "What if she's one of them? What if they both are?"

Tony shook his head. "Jarvis...reflected me, he recognized me. Life model decoys are wiped and he knew me. God damn it, he knew me!"

She threw up her hands. "Then I don't know Tony. He's definitely not human because I didn't see a reflection. Maybe you imagined it." He snarled at her. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know." Tony snapped and then paused, sighing. "I just...it's a little overwhelming."

Before Jane could answer, she noticed Steve standing in the doorway. His face was pale, ashen and he was still as stone. Tony and Jane shared a mildly concerned look before Jane spoke up.

"Steve..." She murmured, voice laced with concern. "Steve, what's wrong?"

Steve shook his head, coming back to reality before sinking into the nearest arm chair. "I just saw Peggy." He breathed and rubbed his eyes. "I swear to God, I saw her."

"Peggy?" Jane asked. "Who's Peggy?" She looked to Tony but Steve spoke up.

"A woman I knew during the war - before I was frozen." He paused. "I know it was her. I tried to catch her, but she just disappeared. Called her name and everything - she turned to me."

"First Jarvis and now Peggy." Tony muttered and stood. "What the Hell is going on with Phil Coulson? Is he building these people in his basement? And they those two specifically?"

Steve shook his head. "I...I..." He didn't try to speak anymore, just hung his head and tried to comprehend what had happened.

"I think we all deserve some answers." Natasha looked in from the entrance to the dining room. "You and Steve need them the most, I understand it's a little hard." The others began to trickle in and Tony knew they had been eavesdropping.

"So, I take it that means we're all going?" Bruce asked. "Don't you think that might scare her? We all saw how scared she was talking about Coulson."

The others were silent as they thought this over. "I think we should all go." Clint stated. "If only some of us go, messages could get crossed and then we'll be even more confused than we are now."

"Right," Pietro agreed. "But how are we going to find her?"

Tony smirked then, looking more like his usual self. "No foreign car parks itself in my garage without getting tracking device." He stood. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

Lyra stood slowly from the dinner table.

She had waited to rise until her father had left for SHIELD, yet again, and then had waited some time after to be sure he truly was gone and not planning a surprise attack on her.

"Thank God for small miracles." Lyra murmured under her breath and released her curls from the confining hair comb.

Her stomach rumbled as she threaded her fingers through her hair gently, untangling the occasional knot she found. She had barely touched her food - not that her father cared. She'd been too nervous to eat and her father's glaring didn't help even as he inhaled in his own food. He didn't care if she ate or not, just that she was there was enough to get him off.

A knock sounded through the house.

"Hello?" She could hear Jarvis speaking to someone, and as she got closer to the foyer she heard him give a sharp intake of breath. "I shall have to ask Miss Coulson. One moment, please."

Lyra stepped back a couple feet, her own heart racing. She watched him come into the dining room, body rigid with tension and his jaw ticking steadily. She approached him slowly, fingers worrying the comb in her hand.

"It's the Avengers, isn't it?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Jarvis nodded sharply, steel blue eyes searching her own cerulean ones.

Lyra sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Let them in."

 


	3. The Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This warning will be repeated at the beginning of each chapter because it is necessary.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, child abuse, rape between father and daughter, vulgar and abusive language and other events that may be triggering or otherwise disturbing.
> 
> Please read at your own discretion.

Psychology Fact: Children exposed to violence in their family show the same pattern of activity of activity in their brains as soldiers exposed to combat.

* * *

Lyra had seen a myriad of visitors cross the threshold of her house. Whether they were her father's friends, co-workers or guests...but she had get to have actual heroes come to her doorstep.

She licked her lips and straightened out her dress, hesitant - but if her father caught wind of her not acting like a proper Coulson...the consequences would be far worse than the earlier that day. Especially if she acted like she truly wanted to in front of the Avengers.

"I said, let them in." Lyra said, tone coming across as scolding when she saw Jarvis still standing there.

Jarvis gave her an odd look, but nodded before waling back into the foyer and pulling open the carved oak door. Lyra swallowed convulsively at seeing the entire team standing there, right hand painfully tight around the hair comb.

"Ladies...Gentlemen." Lyra intoned flatly and tilted her chin up ever so slightly.

She was taller than most of them, even with flats on. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well look who suddenly sounds all posh." He snipped, casting Jarvis a side glance that had him frowning.

Lyra resisted the urge to sigh. "Perhaps I was mistaken in allowing Mr. Jarvis to let you in." She replied coolly. "I will not be insulted in my own home, Mr. Stark. If this is the attitude you are going to take, then you may show yourself out." Her upper lip curled in well practice disgust as she regarded them.

"Save it kid." Tony snickered as he looked around and Lyra watched him; she thanked Heaven that her father didn't have cameras planted around the house. He looked dead at Lyra and she stiffened. "Look kid, you come into  _my_  tower acting all humble and soft and shit - then here comes the harass attitude," Tony held up a hand. "Save it for someone who doesn't know better."

Lyra's eyes flicked to Jarvis, who had his lips pursed; he nodded slowly and Lyra relaxed slightly. But, she couldn't relax fully, she'd be in hot water if her father came in...if one of the help wanted to get on his good side...

"Why did you all come here?" She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest to stop the trembling. "H-How did you find me?"

"Tracked your car." Tony replied flippantly and Lyra gave Jarvis a pointed look.

"How...tactful." Lyra replied flatly. "Mr. Jarvis if you would have the mechanic remove Mr. Stark's tracking device."

Jarvis nodded. "Of course, Miss Coulson." He replied, but remained in place.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No point now really." He chuckled. "I already know where you live."

Lyra firmed her jaw. "That may be, but I don't appreciate knowing that a man such as yourself can follow you anywhere." She stated. "Besides, Mr. Stark, I thought you would've recognized your childhood home when you searched the address your tracker gave you?"

Tony shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest - defensive? "Don't really remember anything from it...except how high the bedroom in the East Wing is." He chuckled. "You know you can jump from it and land perfectly in the bushes without hurting yourself?"

"Tony, I don't think she wants to talk about how many times you snuck out." Bruce chided and stepped forward. "Lyra, we came because of your files that we scavenged online, and let me apologize in advance for snooping on you."

Lyra sniffed, fingers clenched around the hair comb, but didn't reply. Bruce swallowed nervously. She was so different from the girl who had visited the Tower, no longer meek and quiet, but placid and cool.

"Do go on, Dr. Banner." Lyra drawled.

Bruce cleared his throat. "The thing is, the information in your files doesn't match up with what we've observed of you." He stated.

Lyra arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "And you think you know everything about me from one meeting?" She questioned. "I would've thought you as a scientist would know better than that."

"I'm not just a scientist, Lyra." Bruce murmured and glanced at the others. "I've spent years studying people when they're not paying attention, and I know you're not who you're trying to pass yourself off as."

"You don't know who I am." Lyra murmured, a sick feeling rolling in her gut. She tightened a hand in the fabric over her stomach. "Why did you come here?"

Steve stepped forward, slightly amazed at how calm Lyra had remained so far. "We just want to talk." He said honestly.

Lyra pursed her lips, but stayed still. "I can't imagine you have anything worth discussing with me, Captain Rogers." She stated flatly. "Now, I'd like to leave."

Steve frowned and stepped forward, grabbing Lyra's arm in an uncharacteristic display of aggression. "Hey now." He said sternly, cornflower blue eyes darkening towards storm. "You don't get to tell me what to do. Not when I'm damn certain something seriously weird is going on in this house."

Lyra didn't even try to struggle out of his iron grip, she simply stared up at him, fear blowing her pupils wide. He wasn't her father, but her that didn't seem to be making much of a difference.

She swallowed and looked to Jarvis. He was visibly shaken, eyes wide and waiting for her to say the word. But she knew she wouldn't. Lyra looked back up at Steve and took in the resistance behind his intense gaze. He needed answers; deserved them, so she had to give.

"Jarvis." Lyra murmured, eyes not leaving Steve's. "Go get Peggy." She swallowed softly. "Please."

Steve sucked in a harsh breath, but didn't release Lyra's arm. She could feel it bruising under his crushing grip and she shifted uncomfortably. He didn't seem to notice until she tugged back on her arm slightly, hissing between his teeth as he let her arm go like he'd been burnt.

"Sorry." Steve apologized.

Lyra nodded shakily and stepped as far away from him and the others as possible. Her body was still tender from her father's earlier assault.

"Lyra?" Peggy questioned as she stepped into the foyer. Her crisp, navy wrap dress no doubt looking foreign on her in Steve's eyes. "What's going on here?"

Lyra cleared her throat. "Someone's here to see you." She managed, hating how her voice shook.  _Why did all of them have to come?_

Peggy furrowed her brow, finally looking up to see Steve standing there. The silence in the room was deafening and Lyra was acutely aware of the other's gazes on her as Steve and Peggy stared at each other.

Steve started towards Peggy who stepped back, hesitant.

"He's not going to hurt you, Peggy." Lyra said as she felt some unseen force nudge against her consciousness. "He won't hurt anyone." She shifted her feet, the right one sending the hair comb sliding towards Wanda. When had she dropped it?

Peggy steeled her eyes as she watched Lyra rub her upper arm unconsciously. "And yet he hurt you." She stated, voice cold and she glared at Steve. "You've injured her."

"I think we've all gotten a bit ahead of ourselves." Pepper stated and the others nodded. "Why don't we just take a step back and Lyra can explain things to us."

Lyra gave the red-head a quizzical look. "I'm not sure there's anything to explain." She replied politely and paused. "The only thing I can tell you is to say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Steve asked, alarm lacing his voice.

Peggy nodded. "Yes, our goodbyes." Her eyes were soft as she regarded Steve. "You cannot come back here. Not with how unpredictable Mr. Coulson has been. It's simply far too risky."

The others glanced at each other, silent communication taking place between the exchanged glances. "

"What do you mean he's been unpredictable?" Clint questioned. "Phil is about the most predictable person I know."

Lyra scoffed softly, tongue poking at the slightly loosened tooth from last night. "How can you be sure that you know him at all?" She countered.

Clint and Natasha opened their mouths to protest, but were cut off by Tony. "You know," He started. "Considering we just found out he has a secret daughter and two people who are supposed to be dead in his house...I don't think Phil is as predictable as we thought."

"Please. Say your goodbyes." Lyra insisted, tilting her head up to look at Steve as she wrung her hands. "For all our sakes. My father...you don't know what he's capable of."

"What exactly does that mean, Lyra?" Jane asked, casting Bruce and Darcy concerned looks. So far Thor, The Vision and Loki had remained which was curious, since the Trickster almost always had something to say.

Lyra backed away as the two doctors stepped forward, letting out a strangled shout as she bumped into Jarvis.

"Easy." Jarvis soothed and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

Bruce focused his gaze on the butler. "Has something been going on here?" He asked, voice sharp. "Is someone in this house hurting her?"

"Please." Jarvis murmured imploringly as he pulled Lyra closer to his side. "Please, just take this kindness she's given you and leave."

Loki shook his head. "No, something is clearly going on here." He paused and sighed. "We're not here to expose your secrets or something as mundane as that. We are genuinely concerned."

The others nodded in agreement as Steve glanced over at Peggy, who looked as if she feared for her life. Peggy had never be afraid of anything, not that Steve knew of. He'd never seen her scared once, not even when she was being shot at - even if this wasn't the Peggy he remembered...the expression didn't seem right on her face.

"Peggy?" He asked, watching Tony from his peripheral as said main skulked around the foyer. "What has you so afraid?"

Peggy shook her head. "Steve, please." She begged. "Just say your goodbye to me and leave this place."

"We could bug the place." Tony suggested, a strange kind of determination in his brown eyes. "That way we could come if something happens."

Lyra shook her head, honey colored ringlets bouncing and azure eyes wide with fear. " _NO."_  She protested loudly. "No, please don't. He'll  _kill_  you."

"Sweetheart," Lyra bristled a little. "I've been bugging places since I was thirteen." Tony chuckled. "Mr. Yakamura in Tokyo still doesn't know..." He sighed. "Boy...the things I could tell his wife..."

"That's rude." Lyra stated harshly. "But, the answer is still no. I am not willing to risk Peggy and Jarvis' lives simply because you want to be a voyeur." She paused and swallowed. "Besides, even if you were being genuine in your concern...the people who help me always end up getting hurt."

Thor frowned. "Like you, young one?" He rumbled lowly. "I have become well accustomed with the injuries mortal weapons leave, and I do believe that is a bullet wound."

"You're also favoring your left side." Darcy added, more serious than any of them had ever seen her.

Bruce's eyes widened and he took several steps forward, only for Lyra and Jarvis to back away farther. "Lyra...what did he do to you?" He asked calmly, breathing deeply. "Please, I need to know so I can help."

"I was under the impression parents were supposed to protect their children." Vision said, a note of confusion in his voice. "Is this not the case?"

"No, it is." Bruce replied, shaking his head. "But not all parents do." He paused an arms length from Lyra, hands palm up. "Lyra, what did your father do to you?"

Lyra swallowed thickly and rubbed at her throat, full lips parted in hesitance as she remember the feeling of her father's hand around her pale neck crushing the breath from her lungs. "I left." She whispered finally, intense blue eyes holding his brown ones. "I left to go to Stark Tower to look for him, a-and he got home before I did and... _I didn't listen_  was his interpretation."

The whole room lapsed into heavy silence, Peggy's heels the only break when she shifted her weight.

Lyra looked at each face, her eyes pleading for help while simultaneously for them to get as far away from her as possible. People got hurt around her, people always got hurt and even though they were supers - gods even, she knew they would eventually get hurt too.

"At least let me have a look at you." Bruce pleaded. "For my peace of mind."

Lyra's eyes flicked to Peggy and then above her to Jarvis. She didn't know what to do. Strangers never tried to help her. No one except Peggy and Jarvis ever helped her.

"I - okay." Lyra sighed, voice small. "But not here. Upstairs...my room." She paused and looked to the others. "There's no point in me protesting...you might as well all come up."

The others nodded even as Jarvis protectively tightened his grip on her waist. "I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Mr. Coulson." Peggy stated.

Lyra gave her a small, grateful smile before it fell. "You didn't park in the driveway, did you?" She asked Tony.

Said man shook his head, a slight smirk on his lips. "Nope, we're about five blocks away."

She released a breath shakily. "Good, then we're safe for the moment." She turned back to Peggy. "Would you try and keep the staff away as well, please? I doesn't matter what you tell them but -"

"I understand." Peggy murmured, eyes flicking up to Steve before she looked back to Lyra. "I will do what I can without it seeming suspicious."

"Thank you." Lyra breathed before turning to climb the lavish, marble steps of the center staircase, acutely aware of the group following her.

She led them down the cream colored hallway leading to East Wing and into her spacious room before promptly shutting the oak door and pulling the curtains.

"Paranoid much?" Clint commented as he perched on one of her window seats.

"You would be too if you lived the way I lived." Lyra bit out and gave him a weary look. "Shoes off the cushion." She scolded. "Peggy just had them laundered."

"How could he keep all of this such a secret?" Wanda asked, eyes wide as she took in the large canopy bed covered in pure white bedding, the glass topped desk, the mirrored vanity and giant walk-in closet and basically everything about the room.

"Yes, how?" Pietro added. "With all the snooping Tony does when he's bored...it is surprising he did not come across this sooner."

"Never usually snoop on agents." Tony hummed as he stuck his head into the ensuite bathroom. "Mostly the people that work for me and this one girl at the convention last month..."

"We get it, Tony." Pepper said dryly as she watched Lyra lean against one of her bed posts, watching them.

Bruce looked at her, eyes soft as he began to roll up the sleeves of his plum colored dress shirt. "Whenever you're ready." He prompted gently.

Lyra hesitated, shifting nervously as all eyes turned to her before slowly, painfully reaching back to undo the lacing of her dress and let it fall away.

Everyone present gasped at the black and purple bruises marring her body. They curved and splotched, some stretching out and thin like veins under her skin. There were two handprint shaped ones on either side of her lips and her thighs were stained a dark blue.

"Phil did that?" Clint breathed, eyes wide with shock as he stared open mouthed.

"Of course he did." Lyra murmured as she stared down at the floor, eyes half-lidded and almost sad. "Simple things too...but they'll be healed by tonight, don't worry."

Darcy frowned. "Bruises don't heal that fast. Especially ones like that."

The others nodded in agreement as Loki stepped slightly closer to examine her with a scrutinizing eye. "Just what exactly are you, child?" He asked.

Lyra stared back at him, blue eyes holding green as confusion took over her features. "Human." She replied lowly. "What else would I be?"


	4. Avengers Cont'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! This warning will be repeated at the beginning of each chapter because it is necessary.
> 
> This story contains graphic descriptions of violence, child abuse, rape between father and daughter, vulgar and abusive language and other events that may be triggering or otherwise disturbing.
> 
> Please read at your own discretion.

**Hello all :) I apologize for this update taking so long. I'm in university and I have a very limited amount of time in which I can write. So thank you all for sticking with me 3**

* * *

"I realize now that dying is easy, it's living that's hard."

* * *

Tony shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around everything that had happened in the past two days. "This is insane." He muttered, shoving one hand through his hair. "The entire fucking world has lost its god damn mind."

Steve coughed. "Language, Tony." He scolded.

Lyra turned to appraise the Captain, wrapping her arms around her bruise littered torso. "It's alright, Captain Rogers." She said lowly. "I've heard far worse."

"It's still no excuse." Steve mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bruce nodded, giving Tony a mildly disapproving look as he reached out towards Lyra. "May I?" He asked softly, smiling gently when she nodded. "Your ribs are bruised, which isn't surprising given the amount of bruising." Warm hands ghosted over her body before Lyra sucked in a breath when he held her chin gently. "What's that cut from?"

Lyra swallowed, already feeling tears pricking the backs of her eyes. "The butt of his gun." She managed after a few moments, voice trembling. "He blitz attacked me when I walked through the door yesterday evening."

"You don't have to do this," Lyra added, ducking her head so that her honey-colored curls concealed the silent tears starting to drip down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this...I don't want to be a burden." She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to kind hands and soft words - well not when it wasn't Jarvis or Peggy. These people were basically strangers and they were trying to piece her back together.

"Lyra," She jumped when she heard Steve's soft voice, looking up to see him staring with near perfect puppy dog eyes and was vaguely reminded of a golden retriever. "I-I really am sorry for grabbing you, honestly. I didn't mean -"

Lyra chuckled, but it was weak and shaky. "Captain Rogers, it's perfectly fine." She gave him a kind smile. "You wanted to see Peggy...I can understand that. If anyone kept me from -" She bit her tongue and shook her head softly. "Just...it's alright, don't beat yourself up over it."

Steve ducked his head, still somewhat ashamed. "If you say so." He murmured and winced in time with her as Bruce palpated a particularly sore spot.

"Ow." Lyra deadpanned and flinched violently when Bruce's hands drifted over her hips. "Don't! Don't touch me there."

Bruce frowned, slightly wide-eyed as he backed away a bit. "Okay, Lyra..." He murmured soothingly. "I'll back off."

"It's just..." She chewed on her lower lip and rubbed her shoulder self-consciously. "It just really badly and-"

"Lyra." Bruce interjected and swallowed, preparing himself for the answer he might receive. "D-Did your father rape you?"

The others inhaled sharply, Pepper and Wanda clapping their hands over their mouths. "No, Phil...he wouldn't. He wouldn't do something like that." Jane breathed, threading one shaky hand with Thor's as Lyra laced up her dress.

Lyra squeezed her eyes shut and perched on the edge of her bed, arms wrapped around herself. "H-He said I-I needed to learn my lesson." She murmured, hiccupping softly while tears trickled down her cheeks. "I-I should've n-never left the house. It's m-my fault."

Jarvis settled down on the bed next to her, wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "It most certainly wasn't your fault." He murmured and pressed a kiss to her hair. "What he does to you is his own fault. He has full control of his actions."

She nodded and blinked back her tears before turning to the others. "You need to leave, now." Lyra stated firmly, giving the Avengers a desperate look. "Please just go. Before he comes back."

"He truly does have you scared, does he not?" Loki questioned softly, eyes sympathetic despite the pained expression on his face.

Lyra shifted her gaze to him, honey curls bouncing slightly as she nodded. "You have no idea of the things he's capable of."

* * *

Lyra froze as she heard the front door click closed, her hand freezing around the butter knife she had been reaching for to begin making a sandwich. She held her breath and waited, releasing it slowly when she heard her father pace in the direction of his study.

"Thank god..." She breathed and leaned against the counter in relief.

"Lyra." Her father called out and she began to tremble. "Lyra, get your worthless ass over here this instant!"

First instinct? Hide.

"Fucking brat!" She heard him snap and she shook as she pressed herself against the edge of counter - wishing she could just melt into the floor and disappear. "Get your stupid ass in here!" Phil shouted.

She ducked under the counter, hugging her knees to her chest and opening her mouth side to stifle her loud breathing through the narrow passages of her nose, watching his dress shoes click past her hiding spot.

Too late to pray she supposed.

"Lyra!" Phil bellowed. "Get your lazy, good for nothing ass out here! Do you hear me? This instant!"

She couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips when he bent down and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her out from under the counter.

"You stupid fucking slut." He snarled, his pupils dilated at the way she covered her face with her hands. "You heard me!"

"Please!" She screamed and he jerked her back against the floor, dragging her along like she weighed nothing. "Please, Daddy!"

"I am so sick of having such a stupid fucking kid." He muttered - like he didn't have her by the roots of her hair. "You're just so damn stupid!"

Lyra wailed as he chucked her against the wall. "Daddy please." She pleaded and scrambled back on her backside when he let her go.

Phil turned on her, eyes blazing. He wasn't drunk this time and that him all the more terrifying. His movements were coordinated, calculated and easy. He was coherent and knew exactly what to do aside from slamming her into things.

"What were the Avengers doing here, you little slut!" He shouted. "Huh? What were they doing here? Did you offer to fuck them?"

Lyra dared to raise her hands in defense as he brought his fist down, smashing it against the side of her head. "I-I didn't do anything." She sobbed. "I swear! I didn't do anything!"

"That's what whores say." He sneered at her. "You fucked them all, didn't you?"

That wasn't what she said. That wasn't anywhere near what she said. But could she really tell him that? It didn't matter to him - he just continued to scream at her and she was already crying.

"Please...stop." Was what she manged to sob out, raising her hands up to deflect a blow that landed.

The force of the punch knocked her to the ground...again, her skull cracking painfully against the marble floor. She gasped and dragged her hands against the floor, trying to inch away out of instinct; like she'd get far anyway.

"You stupid fucking little whore!" Phil spat, wrenching her up by her hair. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?!"

Lyra whimpered as he began to drag her up the stairs, using her hair as a leash. Her feet scrambled, pinching toes and causing sobs as her knees cracked painfully against the sharp edges of the stairs.

"I didn't do anything, Daddy. Please, stop!"

Her vision whited out as he slammed her first against the wrought iron banister and then against the wall before throwing her into his room where her chin struck the footboard of his bed.

"What did I say about begging?" Phil shouted. "Coulson's don't beg you worthless slut!"

Lyra sobbed, biting down hard on the knuckles of her right hand as he wrenched her up by the collar of her dress and throwing her forward, her skull bouncing with a sickening crack off the headboard.

Her vision swam with dark spots and Lyra whimpered as she felt her father's weight settle on top of her.

It was a blessing when she passed out just as his hands found their way up her skirt.

* * *

**Hello all! I am so sorry for the update having taken so long. I am in university and therefore have very limited time in which I can spend time writing. I hope you all enjoy :) Please leave a review 3**


End file.
